Thinking Out Loud
by agusd
Summary: In World War I, Soldier Odair finds himself hurt and lost in a hospital. His only company were his memories, and his nurse, Annie Cresta. Wounds heal, Feelings change and love appears. Inspired by the song "Thinking Out Loud" By Ed Sheeran. One- Shot.


Thinking Out Loud

_"The Gods envy us. They envy us because we're mortal, because any moment may be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again."- Homer Iliad_

I opened my eyes in agony and discomposure.

Pain.

Pain all over my body. All over my head. All over my heart.

Have we won the war? Were the others okay? Was everything alright?

Questions bombarded me, as they did previously, on the battlefield.

Little by little i realized what was going on all around me. A white wallpaper covered all my view. Beds with injured soldiers where near as well. Doctors moved from one side to the other and million voices full field my ears, asking for help or suffering from all of their pain and bad luck in life.

I let out a small squeal, seeking for understanding and help. And what came afterwards was what i never would have thought of.

A lovely young woman, Around the age of 23,with flowing brown hair and deep green eyes appeared in front of me. Her face showed a confused look, as well as a small smile emerging from her lips.

Would her eyes always smile from her cheeks?

- Oh, Finnick Odair. You decided to wake up.

Annie Cresta was the most beautiful and kind and loving and sweet and helpful nurse in the whole hospital. Every nice adjective could easily describe her. I became aware of that fact the moment my eyes found hers. She was beyond perfection.

She took care of my abandoned and destroyed body, as well as my soul. The scars, the bruises, the fractures and even the memories started slowly fading away.

But i didnt want to be cured. I didnt felt like i should keep on fighting for my country in this great war. I just wanted to be with Annie. Forever.

This thoughts started the first time, when without noticing it , i touched her hands.

Both of us realized it. But none could describe the feeling of it.

The only words that went out of my mouth were:

- Im thinking out loud, but Dont you think, people can fall in love in mysterious ways?

- Yes it could be. But maybe is all part of a plan- answered Annie in a trembling voice, but still smiling as she always did

- well if that is what you think, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes... Hoping that you will understand

Annie didn't say a word. She slowly moved my hand from hers and sighed as accepting what situation life gave her.

Not accepting that answer i kept on talking. Changing the words. Making her clearly understand, in one way or another.

-When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades. And the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way... Would you still take care of me the same?

- Of course i would. That's what I do. That's my job

- Would you love me the same?

Things changed with those simple words. Annie wasnt the same. She was distant, uncomfortable and different.

Her actions changed because of my all my hopes and dreams were crashed and burned with those simple acts.

She said i wasnt thinking correctly. That was my health condition that made me feel that way. But that was just a dark and hurting lie she used against me. War, chaos and strong feelings. Maybe it was too much for her to handle.

But either way, i still fell in love with her, every single day.

One night of a Thursday, I was able to leave the hospital. Everything was healed and safe. Ready to set off to the next battlefield.

With my uniform on, medicine on hand, and hopes up high, Finnick Odair would continue to fight for his country. I was excited, yes. But not happy. Neither satisfied.

Walking towards the empty and silent street, someone decided to break the atmosphere:

- Dont go

That girl. That soul which could never grow old. That smile which would forever be in my mind and memory.

Annie Cresta stood inches away before i went into her loving arms. No longer containing myself. Kissing her under the light of a thousand stars.

Realizing that i made her understand. I did make her understand how could people fall in love in those ways.

- Finnick i will, be loving you, till we are 70. - said Annie placing her head on my beating heart, answering the question long time asked.- I was just too blind and lost to see it.

Kissing her one. Two. Three times. Any amount necessary to show her my heart could still fall as hard at 23, in our short, gone life.

- Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?- she asked me kindly and shy, like a little sweet girl.

In those simple words, she asked me if our love could keep on going and fighting, even though i would be fighting for something else.

- Always Annie. Not even war can stop us.

- You were right all along Finnick. People do fall for others in unusual ways... We Found love right were we are


End file.
